


Just A Little Taste Of Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Claiming Bites, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot, Top Benny, Vampire Bites, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Benny, turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Taste Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastinthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastinthebox/gifts).



Dean’s heart felt like it was shattering into dozens of tiny pieces. He held onto Benny, gripping tightly and refusing to let go. This was their last night in Purgatory, the final time to be together. Soon they would be topside, and both the vampire and the hunter knew that they couldn’t be what they were down here once they got back to the world. Tonight, a time of love and lust, and heart and passion, was all they had left. 

Dean was ridding Benny, his head thrown back, moaning, as he moved up and down on the vampire’s thick, hard cock. Benny rocked up into him, fucking deep, and Dean gasped and clung tighter to his lover; the heated sensation of Benny filling him up, being a part of him, made sparks of pleasure dance over Dean’s flesh. 

Surging forward, his arms wrapped around the vampire’s neck, Dean kissed Benny; a needy desperate kiss, lips and tongues writhing together as both men began to tumble towards the edge of release. Dean moaned and Benny growled, and the vampire’s fingers gripped into the hunter’s hips, nails digging in to mark the pale flesh. 

Benny thrust up faster, driving deep into Dean and making him cry out. He held the hunter in his arms and kissed him, and together the lovers tumbled over the edge. They came simultaneously, holding one another tightly as their lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. For the rest of the night, Benny and Dean made love; Dean offered himself up, asked for more and more and more. He didn’t want their time to be over; he loved Benny and he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye, not yet. Benny took all that Dean gave, never wanting this night to be over either; the thought of losing Dean was a crippling one, something that made his heart ache with sorrow. 

When dawn came, Dean’s body was bruised and sore and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He could still feel Benny, all of him; it was as if the vampire was a part of him now. With one last kiss, the vampire and hunter, along with the angel, set out to depart from the land of monsters.   
But in the end evil befel him. 

At night, after a day of killing, adrenaline pumps through their blood; Benny snarls, fucks Dean rough and hard, ramming deep inside him, and each thrust forced passionate cries past his kiss-swollen lips. One deep thrust, then another, deeper, longer, harder. Benny keeps hitting that spot inside Dean that makes his cock jerk and balls clench. His teeth cut into flesh as he fucks Dean, slicing through freckled skin—his lover screams with pain and pleasure. 

His hips piston faster, hips rocking quicker as his orgasm coils at the base of his spine. Dean shakes and sweats, pants breathlessly as Benny grinds into him. Dean bites his lip, giving into the rush of pleasure pulling at him. Dean is close to creaming, his balls are heavy and warm, and he is snarling like a hell cat as the vampire marks him. Benny ruts into him and the pressure of his cockhead rubbing Dean's sweet spot sends the hunter tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. Benny soothes a hand through Dean’s hair, calming him as the transformation begins to overtake Dean’s body. New fangs cut from his gums as he kisses Benny—their tongues tangle in a hot, wet kiss and Benny thinks Dean might just be the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618431.html?thread=85414591#t85414591)


End file.
